joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ethan the Green Jester
Summary Ethan the Green Jester, also known as Ethan Williams in his alter ego, is a MLG Feme character made by a user, Ethan Williams. He's a cosmic being, and is part of clown characters. Ethan is a royal jester to whom he serves. He also was one of the powerful character in Femeverse. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, goes up to Low 2-C | 2-A | 1-A Name: Ethan Williams (His Alter Ego), Ethan the Green Jester Age: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: MLG Femes Classification: Cosmic Being, Royal Jester, Dankster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cosmic Entity Physiology, Clown Physiology, Nigh-Omniscience, Omnipresence (As Omega Ethan.), Self-Sustenance (Types 1), Supernatural Combat, Weapon Mastery, Flight, Teleportation, 4th Wall Awareness (Spoke directly to break green screen.), Reality Warping, Morphamerge (Via Morphing Staff; Able to morph to anyone whenever he wants.), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Immortality (Types 4 and 8), Acausality (Types 1), Energy Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Portal Creation, Aura, Power Nullification, Transformation (Capable of transform his body into different like red and blue. Can only use his forms to transform into Dank Ethan or Omega Ethan.), Duplication, OHK (Via K.O Sword.), Gag Immunity (Immunity to get jokes in a battle, as hinted where you put memes and youtube characters to matched him, he has nothing to get jokes with that.), Time Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Plant Manipulation (Can create plant to trapped opponents.), Vine Manipulation and Generation (Can create vines to trapped opponents.), Earth Manipulation and Generation, Fire Manipulation and Generation (As Fire Ethan.), Electricity Manipulation and Generation (As Thunder Ethan.), Water Manipulation and Generation (As Thunder Ethan.), Explosion Manipulation (Via Ethan Heads.), Volatile Manipulation (Via Green Balls.), Resistance to Reality Warping, Time and Void Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Capable of wipe out millions of stars. Is claimed to be caused all the stars in the galaxy at once.), goes up to Universal+ Level (Capable of destroyed fabric of time universe by just clapping at his power.) | Multiverse+ Level (Capable of destroyed infinite space-time continuums by just went dank and use dank rap music.) | Outerversal Level (Can put to match against Cosmic Armondew.) Speed: MFTL+ (Can travel stellar to other universes.), goes up to Immeasurable (Can travel across time itself.) | Immeasurable (Is currently faster than before.) | Omnipresent (Can kept up with Cosmic Armondew.) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Can hold a planet with his hands.) | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, goes up to Universal+ | Multiversal+ | Outerversal Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Survived destruction of all stars in the galaxy.), goes up to Universal+ Level (Survived destruction of fabric time universe.) | Multiverse+ Level (Capable of survived the end of all space-time universes.) | Outerversal Level Stamina: Likely Limitless Range: Extended melee range, hundred of meters via Ethan Heads and Green Balls, Low Multiversal via Portal (Create portals to travel across universes.) | Multiversal+ | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: Dank Sword, K.O Sword, Ethan Heads, Green Balls, Super Scope Lightened Stick, Jester Puppet, and Dank Glasses. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Is knowledge of all-knowing through his mind at will.) Weaknesses: His only known weakness is the color black. If his opponent consists of 42% black or more, Ethan's starts losing strength points for every hit these land. He's only hope, in a situation like this, are his clones. Key: Base | Dank Ethan | Omega Ethan Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Clowns Category:Cosmic Beings Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Femes Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Characters Category:Omnipresence Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Portal Users Category:Aura Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Time Users Category:Biological Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Plant Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Explosion Users